La meilleure des friandises du monde
by kama-chan59
Summary: Un géant amoureux, une ombre qui le lui rend bien. Le plus grand de la GM avec le plus petit, le plus gourmand avec celui qui mange le moins... Ca donne quoi? Un couple atypique où les opposés s'attirent, ça c'est sûr, mais surtout très intéressant.


**Note de l'auteure:**

Un nouvel OS sur un couple que je n'ai pas encore essayé. C'est le seul de la GM avec qui je n'ai pas encore mis Kuroko. Et pourtant je trouve cet OTP tellement atypique que j'en viens presque à me dire que ce serait normal qu'ils soient ensemble. (Même si, pour moi, c'est avec Akashi que Kuroko va le mieux!). J'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **Merci à** tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur mes précédents OS, qui les ont followé et/ou qui les ont mises en favoris.

 **Merci à:** tous ceux qui m'ont mise en auteure favorite et/ou qui me follow en tant qu'auteure.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Mura/Kuro

Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire.

* * *

 **LA MEILLEURE DES FRIANDISES DU MONDE.**

 **-Je t'aime.**

Kuroko n'en revenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Que lui arrivait-il? Il était heureux d'avoir gagné la Winter-Cup, quelques instants plus tôt et là, il se retrouvait devant un géant aux cheveux violets en train de lui déclarer son amour. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il s'agissait forcément d'une blague.

 **-Tu plaisantes, Murasakibara-kun?**

 **-Non, pourquoi je plaisanterais là-dessus? Je t'aime depuis le collège. Mais j'avais pas assez confiance en moi pour te le dire. Maintenant, je suis plus "grand", je suis au lycée, alors j'ai le courage pour te l'avouer. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi?**

Le garçon devant lui avait, certes, la taille d'un géant mais à part ça, il avait tout d'un enfant. Il le regardait d'un air suppliant, incertain mais les yeux remplis d'espoir. Il émanait de lui une telle sincérité que Kuroko arrêta de douter. Il comprit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise plaisanterie, que son ami était vraiment amoureux. Son cœur se gonfla alors de joie. Il n'aurait jamais espéré attirer le regard du plus grand, ni même son attention en tant qu'homme. Son rêve le plus fou était en train de se réaliser.

 **-Pourquoi tu dis rien, Kuro-chin? Ça veut dire non?** Demanda le violet, la mine triste et les larmes au coin des yeux.

 **-Je veux bien sortir avec toi, Murasakibara-kun. Moi aussi je t'aime depuis le collège. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Je préfère quand tu souris.**

Et le grand garçon sécha ses larmes et sourit de toutes ses dents. Un sourire encore plus resplendissant que le soleil lui-même. Un sourire rempli de tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus petit.

 **-On peut s'appeler par nos prénoms, maintenant?**

 **-Oui, bien-sûr, Atsushi-kun**

 **-Tant mieux, Tetsu-chin.**

Le plus grand n'était pas le seul à sourire. Le plus petit aussi avait sacrément la banane! Quelle révélation que de savoir que leur amour était réciproque et quelle frustration de se dire qu'ils auraient pu être ensemble bien avant. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, ils se souviendraient longtemps de leur première Winter-Cup. Elle sonnait le début de leur histoire d'amour. Mais malheureusement, une romance qui allait se vivre à 449 km de distance (à vol d'oiseau), et 3h50 de Mini-Shinkansen **(1)**. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient compter sur Skype, car ils n'auraient pas les moyens de débourser les 33 000 yens **(2)** d'un billet aller-retour très souvent. Mais comme on dit: "à cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible". Et pour eux, "à cœur amoureux, tout est possible".

* * *

Ellipse.

* * *

La rentrée universitaire approchait et les cartons étaient tous vides. Kuroko et son "petit"-ami allaient enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu. Emménager ensemble sur le seul temps des vacances n'avait pas été un pari facile à tenir. Mais ils avaient réussi. Après 2 ans de relation à distance, en ne se voyant que tous les 2 mois, ne comptant que sur leur amour et sur leurs webcams, ils habitaient enfin ensemble. Ils pourraient se voir tous les jours, se toucher tous les jours, s'embrasser tous les jours. Et cerise sur le gâteau, ils allaient à la même fac. Pas dans la même section, mais la même fac quand même.

Ils avaient trouvé, enfin surtout Kuroko (étant déjà à Tōkyō, c'était quand même plus facile pour lui que pour l'autre. Mais non! Murasakibara n'est pas fainéant! Qui a dit ça? Il soulèverait des montagnes pour son Tetsu-chin!) un petit appartement pas trop cher, à seulement une demi-heure de métro de l'université. En faisant une petite concession sur la distance avec la fac, ils avaient pu avoir une vraie chambre et non pas une seule pièce à vivre qui aurait servi de cuisine, de salon et de chambre. Non, ils n'avaient pas loué un studio, mais un vrai appartement, avec une pièce à vivre, une cuisine à l'américaine, une salle de bain, des toilettes séparées et une chambre. Ils commençaient tous les deux une nouvelle vie, et cette vie, ils la vivraient à deux.

* * *

Kuroko se réveilla doucement, une douce odeur dans les narines. La veille, il était tombé comme une masse, tout comme son compagnon, la fin de l'emménagement les ayant littéralement épuisés. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. À en juger par l'odeur agréable qui flottait, son géant avait déjà trouvé ses marques dans la cuisine, et il allait pouvoir se régaler d'un délicieux petit-déjeuner. Et en effet, il vit une tonne de crêpes, de gâteaux, de tartes et de biscuits en tout genre.

 **-Depuis quelle heure es-tu debout, Atsushi-kun?**

 **-Mmm, je sais pas. Longtemps.**

 **-Oh! Et comme tu n'arrivais plus à dormir, tu as fait toutes ces pâtisseries?**

 **-Heu, oui. En quelque sorte.** Répondit le violet, les joues de plus en plus rouges.

 **-Quelque chose ne va pas, Atsushi-kun? Tu as de la fièvre? Tu es tout rouge!**

 **-Non, je vais bien.  
**

 **-Mais tu as les joues vraiment très rouges!**

 **-C'est parce-que j'avais envie de toi, que j'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors j'ai fait des gâteaux.**

 **-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé ?** Demanda le bleuté, surpris. Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour, et ils avaient aussi expérimenté plus d'une fois le sexe par webcams interposées. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amant.

 **-Tetsu-chin était fatigué à cause du déménagement. Alors je voulais qu'il se repose. C'est pas un problème. Je faisais ça, à Akita. Quand tu me manquais trop ou quand j'avais envie de toi, je faisais des gâteaux.**

Kuroko en resta bouche bée de stupéfaction. Il espérait que son chéri n'avait pas enseveli Akita sous les pâtisseries. Puis, il se leva et adressa un tendre sourire à son amoureux. Il alla se blottir entre ses grands bras chauds et rassurants.

 **-Tu n'as plus à faire ça, maintenant, Atsuchi-kun. Maintenant, quand l'un de nous a envie de l'autre, il n'y a plus qu'à le dire. On ne se quittera plus, maintenant.**

 **-Oui, tu as raison. Alors, j'ai envie de toi. Tetsu-chin.**

 **-Ça tombe bien. Moi aussi, Atsushi-kun.**

Et les mains du plus petit se dirigèrent sur des parties basses, très basses du corps de son copain. Sa main gauche caressa la fesse droite et sa main droite caressa l'érection proéminente, la faisant durcir encore plus.

Le violet souleva le bleuté du sol, en accrochant ses mains à son postérieur. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et empressement. Il les dirigea vers leur chambre, sans arrêter le baiser. Il lui dévorait carrément la bouche. Comme c'était le matin, aucun des deux n'était encore habillé, et étant encore en boxer et T-shirt, l'effeuillage fut rapide. En seulement quelques secondes, Kuroko se retrouvait allongé sur le lit, avec un Murasakibara à la langue baladeuse.

Cette dernière avait délaissé sa bouche pour couvrir de baisers son cou, pour lécher avidement son oreille, pour mordre sa clavicule et aspirer ses tétons durcis. Le plus petit haletait sous les coups de langues experts de son amant. Ce dernier connaissait bien toutes les zones érogènes de sa moitié, et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il ne se lassait pas de l'entendre soupirer, gémir et surtout crier son plaisir.

Il avait peut-être l'air d'être un grand gamin un peu arriéré, il n'en était toutefois rien. Il était, certes, un peu (beaucoup)immature et (très) gourmand, mais il était aussi un homme avec sa libido et ses fantasmes et pas moins intelligent qu'un autre. Et il adorait faire l'amour à son Tetsu-chin.

Ce même Tetsu-chin qui était en train de se tortiller sous lui alors qu'il traçait un chemin brûlant avec sa langue, de son torse jusqu'à son nombril, qu'il lécha, mordilla et pénétra avec entrain. Puis il lécha, sur toute sa longueur, le membre dressé devant lui, avant de l'abandonner, lui préférant les cuisses ouvertes pour lui. Il les embrassa, les mordilla, les lécha. Il revint sur le membre qu'il engloutit d'un coup, faisant glapir Kuroko qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il commença un mouvement de va et vient qui fit gémir le plus petit. D'une main, il saisit le lubrifiant, il en mit généreusement sur ses doigts et posa le flacon plus loin. Il massa doucement l'intimité de son amour qui frissonna sous la froideur du gel. De sa main libre, il recommença à torturer les boutons de chair toujours dressés.

Il entra un premier doigt qui passa inaperçu. Il lui fit faire des allers-retours et des mouvements circulaires et fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt, sa bouche et son autre main toujours en mouvement. Les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts, le bassin du bleuté bougeait de plus en plus, que ce soit pour accentuer les sensations de la bouche autour de sa verge que pour mieux ressentir les appendices à l'intérieur de lui. Le géant choisit ce moment pour introduire un troisième et dernier doigt. Ils les fit bouger d'avant en arrière, les écartant au gré de ses envies, pour écarter les chairs qui devraient bientôt l'accueillir. Vu leur différence de gabarit, il savait qu'une bonne préparation était indispensable. Il prit donc bien tout son temps pour préparer ce petit corps à sa venue. Quand il sentit son amant proche du point de rupture, il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par quelque chose de bien plus gros.

Il pénétra sa moitié avec une lenteur toute maîtrisée. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire mal. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il arriva au bout et attendit le signal qui lui donnerait la permission de bouger.

De son côté, Kuroko avait serré les dents tout le temps qu'avait pris la progression de son copain. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il se déchirait de l'intérieur. Ce membre était tellement gros qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'habituer, même s'il avait acheté des sex-toys du même calibre pour, justement, s'habituer. Mais il savait qu'au bout d'un petit moment, la douleur laissait place à un plaisir sans nom. Alors, il serrait les dents et il attendait, en prenant bien garde de bien respirer et de se détendre. La douleur se dissipa et il donna un petit coup de bassin pour faire comprendre à Atsushi qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger.

Le violet, en sentant le signal, se mit à bouger ses hanches lentement, avec douceur. Il garda ce rythme un petit moment, puis se mit à accélérer, à aller plus profondément dans ce petit corps chaud.

 **-Atsushi! Oui! Encore!**

 _"Trouvée!"_. Il garda le même angle et porta une attention particulière à cette petite boule de nerfs. À chaque fois, Kuroko hurlait son plaisir et voyait des étoiles. Il sentait la délivrance approcher à grands pas, et c'est en hurlant une fois de plus le prénom de son amant qu'il jouit sur son torse, sans même que lui ou son homme n'ait eu à toucher son membre. Mais Murasakibara n'avait pas joui, lui. Il retourna alors le plus petit pour le mettre en position de levrette et rengaina d'un seul coup, tapant directement dans la prostate de Tetsuya. En quelques coups de reins, le bleuté s'était senti re-durcir et avait recommencé à gémir de plaisir. Ce n'est que quand Kuroko rendit les armes pour la troisième fois, souillant une fois de plus les draps, que le violet se libéra à l'intérieur de son amour. Jamais ça n'avait été si bon. Que ce soit les préliminaires ou l'acte en lui-même. Ce n'était pourtant pas leur première fois. Peut-être était-ce le fait de savoir qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus. En tout cas, ils avaient adoré tous les deux, et ils étaient épuisés tous les deux. Avant qu'ils ne se rendorment, Atsushi interpella son Tetsu-chin.

 **-Dis, Tetsu-chin.**

 **-Oui, Atsushi-kun.**

 **-Tu sais quoi?**

 **-Non, Atsushi-kun.** Répondit Kuroko dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls.

 **-Tu es la meilleure des friandises du monde.**

Et c'est un sourire sur les lèvres, amusé mais flatté, que l'ancien joueur fantôme s'endormit, confortablement installé dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

 **(1)** nom donné au train d'Akita, ligne de gabarit étroit, étant plus lent que le vrai shinkansen. Environ 130km/h au lieu de 320km/h.

 **(2)** 33 000 yens: environ 275€

* * *

*Encore un OS de terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai adoré l'écrire. Murasakibara est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Il y a un tel décalage entre son apparence et son comportement que je le trouve fascinant. En tout cas, qu'il y ait des choses qui vous aient plu ou pas, dites le moi dans une review. C'est encore le meilleur moyen pour que je m'améliore et que je puisse vous satisfaire, vous, mon lectorat. Car sans vous, je n'aurais aucune raison de poster.

Bises.


End file.
